


Harmony

by Greyias



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Kyber Crystals, Lightsabers, POV Inanimate Object, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyias/pseuds/Greyias
Summary: In the Force, everything was connected, and so too were the crystals.





	Harmony

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the microstory prompt: shimmer

To organics, the wait on Ilum would have seemed to last a lifetime. Slowly, but surely the rock grew. Ordered. Structured. Like all of its kind that surrounded it, the crystal patiently waited, adding one prism at a time in the darkness of the caves. Nearly perfectly in sync with its twin not even a meter away, they both grew. And they waited. For three hundred years. Softly humming a song only one bearer could hear.

In the Force, everything was connected, and so too were the crystals. To each other, to the wider galaxy, and to those young pilgrims who came to their caves. Some seeking power — but most seeking guidance. Connection. Only when they both found it would the crystals glow and shimmer and finally be seen as more than the ice surrounding it. And when the seeker and the crystal sang in harmony, they would show their true color, and finally shine and sing.

And after three hundred years, of waiting, growing — watching countless younglings come and go, the crystal finally heard its harmony in a young child. Glowed brightly with its twin until they were pulled from their waiting place, ready to take their place in the louder song that was the Force.

But when they were brought out of the darkness of the cave and into the light, the child stared at them aghast. Stared in horror at the dark, purple hue that now streaked the once white crystals. Because even rock could be changed by the power of the Force, and the road ahead for the crystal, its twin, and its bearer was balanced on a knife’s edge — just as those who had walked the path before her had.

And so the crystal and its twin were locked away as its bearer tried to ignore their shared song. Tried to forge a different path than the one laid out before her — and the twin crystals waited again. Waited in the darkness of a box, their soft hum muffled and neglected. Unable to shine. Unable to sing.

However the future was always in motion, and the darkest paths somehow always had a way of winding through every branch and tributary of those surrounding it. And years down the line, the box was finally opened. The hands that grasped them were much larger now — but the bearer still the same. Older. Wiser. And also sadder. Touched by a different darkness that had caused her to hide them away during her youth.

And as she knelt on the floor in meditation, the crystal and its twin floated into the air, swiftly surrounded by metal and wires — decorative shielding to focus their power. Many of the other parts around them had seen battle before, and whispered their deeds through the Force. Darkness sheathed the crystal and its twin again, but this time was different. They were not waiting in a cave. Nor being hidden away in a box. After their long wait, they had finally found their home.

Some said that the strongest stars had a heart like the crystals — bright, blazing, and focused, raw power. The bearer rose from the floor, reaching up into the air to grasp the newly crafted lightsabers. She hefted the ever patient crystal into the air, thumb flicking the switch on the casing of its new home, and after so long, it finally surged forth. For the first time ever it was free.

And the crystal sang.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of a mix of canon, with both Legends and Disney thrown in, particularly from the Ahsoka novel.


End file.
